Drink containers can occupy valuable space on certain surfaces such as tables, especially tables that are generally crowded with other items, such as card tables which contain the player's cards, betting chips and/or the like. Drink containers also have a tendency to tip over, especially when the table is crowded with other items, thus potentially spilling the contents of the container onto the table and the other items located thereon.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new and improved drink holder that can receive any number of types and sizes of drink containers wherein the drink holder can be selectively and removably secured to a structure.